An Untarnished Princess
by darkjedi908
Summary: NOT YOUR AVERAGE 40K FIC. An average college student meets something from a dream... will make more sense to those of you who play the tabletop game .


(OOC: WARNING: NOT YOUR AVERAGE 40K FIC. This was originally written for a writing contest on Boot Camp, but I didn't make the deadline, so here it is. This will make more sense to those of you who play the tabletop game):

---

She was the kind a man like me lived for. Her strong, imposing shape sang to my soul, holding me enraptured in her beauty and grace. Boldly standing in the forefront, she seemed to call to me, her assertive yet demure cries catching my attention at once. She called for me, standing out amongst her companions, whose cries fell upon deaf ears as I stood, unable to tear my eyes from her. She wanted me. She needed me. She needed me to protect her, to love her like no other man had ever done before.

I could already imagine what she'd feel like in my hands, the hands that would stroke her, protect her, and make her perfect in every way. My mind was already racing through the possibilities of what we could do together as soon as we returned to my quarters. Fantasies and dreams rushed through my head as I took her lovingly into my hands.

She was more expensive than my usual fare. Even in this place, where her companions all shimmered and sparkled. She was too refined for this place; an untarnished princess, stranded in a lowly, dirty street brothel. She was too fine for this place, which meant a purchase in cold, hard currency.

Extracting my wallet from my pants was a difficult process as my hands shook, trying to desperately grab for the elusive object. Counting it's contents, I realized I had just enough to liberate this lovely maiden from her shackles. I'd have to scrounge to make due, but she was worth every sacrifice I could make for her.

Striding up to the counter, I slapped the money down, staring directly into the clerk's eyes.

"Alright, let's do this" I whispered, my voice dancing with excitement and trepidation.

---

Some time later, I casually meandered through the center of campus, humming the theme song to an old cartoon I used to love as a child. I felt giddy for the first time in weeks, finally receiving a reprieve from the everyday worries of a college student. As I strolled back through the path that led back to my dormitory, a curious voice called to me.

"Where've you been all day?"

Turning around, my eyes met the inquisitive gaze of an old friend. Tara and I had been in class together during our first semester at our university. We'd really gotten to know each other during a storm which had driven us into our dormitory's lounge, after the power had failed.

"Out for a walk. It's been a rough week" I replied, half-truthfully.

"I hardly ever see you anymore. Are you alright?" she asked. She knew full well that I was easily stressed by the high amounts of work typical of college students. She'd been unfortunate enough to find me after a full week of sleepless studying, where I'd apparently babbled incessantly about scissors.

"I'm fine. Just been busy, is all" I responded, turning to move up the stairs into my room. I had apparently moved too quickly, because I felt a tugging on the straps of my backpack.

"What's that?" Tara asked.

I froze, wondering what could be on me. The last time Tara had asked me that question, a spider had been clinging to the back of my neck, resulting in an embarrassing moment for me as I shrieked in surprise. "What? Is it a spider?! Get it off!" I hissed, trying to maintain my composure.

"In your bag" she replied, a hint of amusement drifting into her voice.

"Oh, this?" I replied, drawing the plastic bag out from the depths of my backpack. "Isn't she gorgeous?" I inquired, a hint of reverence and awe in my voice.

Tara rolled her eyes, barely managing to suppress an exasperated sigh.

"It's another one of those miniatures, isn't it? Don't you have enough of those things?"

I looked at my close friend incredulously.

"She's an Imperial Guard Valkyrie gunship/airborne troop transport. She can fire 40mm rockets and mounts either a Lascannon or Multilaser!" I exclaimed, completely forgetting any semblance of dignity I once had. "Took all the cash I had on me, but gorram, she was worth every last penny"

"It's just another model" she sighed.

I ignored her exasperated sarcasm as I stared lovingly at my newest addition to my army. "Yeah. I'm gonna call her Big Damn Heroes, after that scene in-"

"Okay, whatever, you dork. Have fun by yourself tonight" Tara cut me off, but my reference to one of our favorite TV shows had obviously been noted, as a hint of amusement crept back into her eyes and a playful tone lightened up her words. Grinning from ear to ear, I tucked the Valkyrie back into my backpack, turning once again to ascend the stairs into my room.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room. Introducing 'Heroes to the rest of the crew" I said, my boots thudding their way up the stairs, propelling me to my final destination. I could hear an almost inaudible, amused sigh as Tara turned to leave. It was obvious she didn't understand what a momentous occasion today was.


End file.
